inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6: Finally! New Hissatsu
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Kai Haru Episode 6: Finally! New Hissatsu "So, you're back, Sato. I thought that would happen." Kai smirked. "I won't let it end like this!" "Let's put it to the test then!" Referee whistles to resume the game. Commentator: The Captain is back on his feet! Would he reverse the score?! "I definitely will!" "Ikouze, Nagasaki!" "Yeah!" "Let's finish this with a blow!!! COME ON OUT, KNIGHTTUUU WARRIORRR!!!" "Here they come!" "I won't let you!" Jun yelled, and tried to slide tackle them, but it didn't work. "Baka!" Kai smirked. But Jun got in the way again. "If it doesn't work once, I'll try it again!" "Move!" "No!" Then Kai and Nagasaki forcefully shoved Jun out of the way, and yelled, "KNIGHTTUU HANDDOO!!!" And shot the ball towards the goal. "If Majin the Hand doesn't work... even if otosan's hissatsu isn't completed, there's nothing left to use but that! IKOUZE, FURRRAMMMEE ZAA HANDDOO!!!!" And a split of fire was in his hands, but since it was incompleted, it was there only for seconds. "AHHH!!" And the ball went into the goal. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!! IT IS NOW 7-4!!!!!! WILL YOU CATCH UP!?!! "Come on! How the heck do I use this?!" Isamu thought in despair. Then he painfully got up, but got back down again. "Ow.." He groaned. "See that? That's probably the strongest hissatsu you've ever seen so far. Try to stop us!" "That's exactly what I wanted!" "Nii-chan!" Jun said, running over to his brother. "Daijoubu desu ga? Are you sure you can keep going?!" Jun asked anxiously. "Yeah. We can't lose. If we lose, it's over for us." "You got that right!" Kai said, smirking, walking away. Gritting his teeth, he shrugged away his brother's arm, and stood up. "Nii-chan..." Jun said, worriedly. Referee whistles. "Minna! It's time for us to score another goal! If we do that, we would surely catch up!" "Yeah!" "Hmph. He thinks it's that easy." Kai said. Commentator: Hideyoshi and Yu are up with the kickoff! "Let's do this, Yu!" "Yeah!" Then Jun intercepts the ball once again. "JUN!!!!!!" They both yelled, and then Isamu said, "Hideyoshi! Yu! Let him have it!" "What?!" "He knows what he's doing!" "Nii-chan..." Jun thought. "I can't let them down!" Then Kai blocks his way. "I won't let you!" Jun yelled, and then he jumped high in the air, and got past Kai. Commentator: Oh! A new hissatsu is born! Using Dark Speed, he gets past Kai in the blink of an eye! Will he score?! "Jun! Over here!" Ryota yelled. But he ignored Ryota and kept on going. "Hey!" "DESTROY THEM!!! DARRKKUU BIRRAAZAADOOO!!! G2!!!" He yelled. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! THEY FINALLY GOT A GOAL!!!!!!! 7-5!!!!! "Nice, Jun! You evolved it!" Isamu said proudly. "That won't happen again." Arata thought. Then the team congratulated Jun. "Nice going, Jun!" Ryota said, applauding him. "Thanks." Referee blows the whistle to continue the game. "Let's keep this momentum up, guys!" "Yeah!" "We'll destroy that momentum. Let's go, Nagasaki!" "Yeah!" "IKOUZE, KNIGHHTTUUU WARRIORRR!!!" "Shimata!" Isamu thought. "Guys!" "Yeah!" Then the defense all got hurt, leaving Isamu to protect the goal. "I... I won't run away!" He thought. Then he closed his eyes. "Nii-chan?!" Jun thought, wondering what was going on. Flashback. "Son, soccer is fun. You should play soccer." "But I don't want to, mom." "Why?! Why will you never listen to a word I say?! Am I such a bad mother to you?" "What are you saying, mom? That's not what I meant!" "Then what?!" "It's just--" "Are you afraid to injure someone, or are you afraid to face soccer because of what happened before, to your best friend?" "No! That's not--!" "Are you trying to run away from your problems?! Running away won't solve anything! Don't run away from your beloved soccer!" Then he opened his eyes. "Okasan. Otosan. Jun. I'll go to the world with you guys! Together, we'll fulfill our dreams!" Then he screamed, and yelled, "I WON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN!! FIRRAMMMEE ZA HANDDO!!!!!" Then he folded his hands together, closed his eyes, and opened his hands and a big yellow hand aura appeared with flames. Then he caught the ball that was inside. Commentator: NO GOAL!!!!!!!! ISAMU FINALLY CATCHES IT WITH A NEW HISSATSU!!!!!! "I DID IT!!! I DID IT, JUN!!! ALL RIGHT!!!" Isamu yelled happily. Then he thought, "Otosan! I did it!" "Nii-chan!" And they all ran up to him and congratulated him. "Man, you're late!" Gorou said, teasingly. "Sorry, man!" Isamu replied back happily. "What?! He caught it?!" Nagasaki said, shocked. "He finally caught it. Well, don't get all cocky just cause you caught one of ours. I'll make it in next time." "Yeah." Referee blows the whistle to continue the game. Commentator: THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT!!! WILL UNIVERSE ELEVEN REVERSE THE SCORE?!!?!?!?!?! "Minna! Score as much as possible!" "Yeah!" "Yu! Let's do this!" "Yeah!" "Here we come, Arata!" "Koi! Come at me!" "IKOUZE, ISSUU SWWORDDOO!!!" And then a huge sword-like appeared, covered in ice. "I won't let you! TORNADDOOO KYATTCHUUU!!!" He yelled. "IKOU!!!!!!!!" Yu and Hideyoshi yelled. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!! THEY TOOK A GOAL FROM ROYAL ELEVEN AGAIIN!!!!!!!!! THE SCORE COUNT IS NOW 7-6!!!!!!! "Crap, they're catching up!" Kai said, pissed. "Yeah!!!! We did it, Yu!" Then Yu and Hideyosh high fived each other. "Nice one, guys!" Isamu said. "You guys did it!" Jun said, going over to them. "Gomen, I didn't know you had that up your sleeves earlier." Jun said, apologizing. "It's fine!" They said cheerfully. Then they all laughed. "It's too early to celebrate." Kai said, coming in. "You haven't tied with us yet." "Oh, but we will." They said in unison. "Tsch. Such confidence." Kai thought, sneering. Referee whistles to continue the game. Commentator: Oh! Nagasaki and Kai are going to use it again! Will you be able to catch it again?! "Fat chance that will happen." Kai said. "Get ready, Sato!" "Ready as you are!" Isamu replied back. "Ikouze, Nagasaki!" "Yeah!" "KNIGGHHTUUU WARRIORRR!!!" And then they shot the ball towards Isamu. "Yarou! To the world! FURRAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!" Isamu yelled, and he caught the ball again. "No way..." Kai said, astonished. "You've got to be kidding..." "Nii-chan's the best!" Jun said happily. "Your face pisses me off!" Kai said angrily to Isamu. Isamu ignored it. Commentator: NO GOAL AGAIN!!! AND THERE ARE ONLY TWO MINUTES LEFT UNTIL TIME'S UP!!!! "Yu!" "Yeah!" "I won't let you!" Kai yelled, trying to clear the ball. "Too slow, bastard!" Yu yelled. "ISUUUU SWWORRDDDOOO!!!!" They both yelled. Then Arata said, "Mada mada!!! TORRNADOOO KYATTCHUUU!!!" Then with all his might, he tried to stop the ball, but couldn't. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE FINALLY TIED UP!!!!! WHAT A SPLENDID TURNABOUT!!!! "Jun!!! Make the last goal!!!" "Yeah!" "WE WON'T ACCEPT DEFEAT!!! KILLER SLIDEEE!!!" Kai yelled, trying to make Jun off balance. "I've got you!" Jun said, and he got past him. Kai, falling to his knees, said, "We... we have lost." "DARKKUUUU BIRRAZZADDDOOOO!!!!!!!" Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!! Referee whistles again, to end the game. Commentator: And the match is set!!!! Universe Eleven has won the game!!! "YADA!!!!!! WE DID IT, MINNA!!!!" "YEAH!!!!!!" And then they high fived each other and waved at the crowd. "Okasan, otosan... we did it!" Preview of Episode 7: Japan Nationals I'm Isamu Sato, and my team has just won our very first match. I'm excited to say, I've finally completed my long awaited new hissatsu, that was way stronger than Majin the Hand, my new Flame the Hand has recently been completed. My school was admitted recognition and was accepted into the Japan Nationals. I can't wait to meet all the amazing players out there, even if I only had two hissatsus. I needed to practice more and more, with my younger brother Jun, so that we may be the best in Japan! Next on Universe Series! Japan Nationals!